


Dawn

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Taiju and Senkuu go to greet the first dawn of a new year.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Dawn

“Get up, lazybones. It’s almost dawn.” 

Taiju groaned and burrowed deeper into his futon for a moment, then sat up and threw the blanket off with a shout. “All right, let’s greet the new year!”

Senkuu winced at his shout, but handed Taiju his cloak once he had pulled his shoes on.

“Senkuu, I don’t need this! It’s not that cold out!” Taiju whined, puffing his chest out. Their treehouse was nice and warm thanks to the stove they had built in the fall, and he normally didn’t wear his cloak unless it was really cold outside.

“We’ll be going to an exposed clifface, and any wind will lower the temperature. And I don’t want to play nursemaid if you get sick again,” Senkuu said with a huff, wangling the cloak back and forth. 

Blushing at the memory of the several days had been in bed due to a summer cold, Taiju took the cloak and put it on, immediately feeling overly warm as the material settled across his shoulders. Senkuu gave him a critical look, then nodded and motioned towards the door. “Alright, let’s go.”

It took Taiju only a moment to reach the ground, and he already had one snowshoe lashed to his foot by the time Senkuu joined him. He quickly finished the other one and waited while Senkuu got his on, then let him lead the way out of the camp.

The air was still and cold as they walked through the forest, the shadows of the night fading as the sky above them brightened slowly. The massive trees thinned after about ten minutes, tapering away to a stretch of open snow-covered ground that broke off suddenly. Knowing from past experience how easily to edge could crumble away, Taiju moved as close to the edge as he dared and peered downwards, grinning at the hundreds of feet between him and the forest far below. 

Wandering back to Senkuu as the eastern horizon grew ever brighter, he settled next to him under the shelter of a large pine tree. Senkuu shifted so that he was learning against Taiju’s shoulder, and Taiju grinned and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Last New Year’s, we stayed at my house for the night. You played video games all night, while I worked on experiments,” Senkuu mused softly, breath misting on the air as he spoke. 

“It doesn’t feel like a year thanks to being petrified,” Taiju admitted, smiling at the memory.

“Taking into account the six months we spent before being petrified, it’s been eight months for you, and fifteen months for you since our last New Year’s celebration.”

“That makes no sense!” Taiju grumbled, smiling as he felt Senkuu chuckle. 

“Blame the petrification,” his boyfriend said dryly, then lifted his chin. “Oh? It’s time.”

Taijuu’s arm tightened around Senkuu as the horizon gleamed gold for one long, breathless moment. Then the sun edged up over the rim of the earth, illuminating the sky and bathing them in golden light. He felt Senkuu relax into his side as the sun rose higher and let himself settle back into the tree trunk behind them. 

“So much has changed,” Senkuu murmured. “So much has been lost.”

“We’ll bring it all back,” Taiju promised, holding Senkuu close. “We’ll figure out the depetrification formula, revive all the top scientists and whoever else has lots of knowledge, and rebuild it all.”

“Yeah,” Senkuu said a moment later, tilting his head up to smile at Senkuu. “We’ll rebuild everything, no matter how long it takes.”

Taiju beamed at his boyfriend, optimistic about the future and Senkuu pulled his chin down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2019!! This was suppose to be pure fluff, but it got a bit angsty at the end, oops.


End file.
